


The Boy Next Door

by Draennerys



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draennerys/pseuds/Draennerys
Summary: Part 1You decide to help your friend by taking her job of babysitting two kids for a day, what you didn't know is that Markiplier is their neighbour!Fluff





	

————————————-

It was still early in the morning when you heard your phone ring. You didn’t work this weekend, so you grabbed your cell phone and answered quickly.

“Hey__________ it’s me, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?”

“What is it, if I can help I’ll gladly do so, it gets boring around here.” You answer.

“Well, then you won’t be disappointed! I was supposed to babysit two kids tomorrow all day but I got to drive my dad somewhere and I can’t just cancel on them like that! I babysat there many times so I know them well; I’ll get you up to speed, don’t worry.”

“You weren’t kidding! It’s been a long time since I babysat kids you know! But heck, I couldn’t let you down, it’s fine, I’ll cover for you.”

“Oh thank you _______! So, it’s a boy of 9 years old and a girl of 7. They’re pretty nice and they like to go swimming in their neighbor’s pool so bring your bathing suit. Be careful, the little boy, his name is Sam, he tends to lie sometimes. And Lucy is a bit picky about the food. Anyway, you should be fine! Their parents pay well too so it’s a good way to spend the day.”

“Ok, I got it, at what time do I show up?”

“It’s from 9 am to 6 pm usually. If you need anything, call me!”

“Thanks, be careful out there!”

You hang up the phone and sigh. I hope this goes well… You look at your empty apartment. It was true, you felt lonely these last few weeks. You did not have that many friends, no boyfriend and work was sparse. You spent the rest of the day as usual; you cleaned up, prepared your swimsuit and some games for the morrow and sat at your computer.

———————————————————

You woke up early, scared to be late. You rolled out of bed groaning and picked your clothes. You decided on jeans and a comfy shirt. At least you would be comfortable and you could play with the children dressed like that. After your usual routine, you got into your car with your bag and drove to the address your friend left you.

You knock on the door and a little girl in her pajamas comes running. She welcomes you in and her parents shake your hand, giving you the plan for the day and the numbers in case of emergency before they leave. So far so good, the kids eat their breakfast while asking about you and what you like. You answer every question and ask about their interests, until the boy asks the question.

“Do you have a boooyfriennd?” he asks with a smile.

“…No I don’t and I think this is personal Sam.” You answer coldly.

He looks at his sister and they smile.

“What is it with you two?”

“Oh nothing, I’ll go get dressed!” says Lucy as she runs to her bedroom giggling.

You were suspicious they were planning something, but then again they were kids and the rest of the morning went smoothly. You played some games with them and after lunch, they asked if you could take them to ask their neighbor for the pool.

You take the time to change to your favorite swimsuit and get your stuff out of your backpack so you could use it to carry the children’s things. When they were ready, you walked to the next house.

“So, who’s this neighbor of yours? Do you go swimming there often?”

“Oh it’s an old man so he doesn’t mind! We go all the time when it’s sunny like today!” Answers Sam with a sly smile.

“Oh, okay then!” You knock on the door and after a short moment you hear footsteps behind the door.

“Oh hey kids! How’s it going? You guys are here for the pool I bet!”

You froze on the spot. That’s no old man. You turn your head very slowly looking at Sam with eyes as round as golf balls. He looks at you with a huge smile and keeps talking with the man.

“Yes mister Fischbach, this lady here is our new babysitter and we would like to go play in the pool if that’s okay!”

Your eyes go back to the man in the doorway and you can feel your face get redder and redder as you realise you are only in a bathing suit. He has lovely dark messy hair. It looks so soft you want to touch it. His eyes are bright as he talks with the kids and his kind smile melts your heart. You barely notice when he holds out his hand to shake yours. You snap out of your daydreaming and grab his hand.

“HI! I’m ___________! Nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Mark! Come in, I’ll open the gate to the pool.”

“Mister Mark, will you come play with us?” Lucy asks while holding your hand.

At that question, you made a noise that wasn’t human anymore. You covered your mouth immediately, hoping he didn’t hear that. But it seemed you were safe.

“You know what…” He looks your way briefly “Why not? Let me go change okay Lucy? I’ll join you in a minute!”

“Yeaaah! We can play Marco polo!” the kids were screaming and to be honest you would be too but you managed to contain yourself!

Sam jumped in the pool first, followed by Lucy. You were standing on the edge, wondering if you should jump or not, the kids counting “ONE, TWO, THREE…”

You felt two hands on your back.

“GO!” Yelled Mark behind you as he pushed you.

“WAIT!” You lost your balance and fell in. You could hear him laugh above you, and you decided to return the favor.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!” You declare as you hold out your hand laughing. As soon as he takes it, you pull as hard as you can to throw him beside you.

“NO no nonononono!!!!”

By then, you were all enjoying the pool laughing. Sam was asking if you wanted to play Marco Polo now and Lucy was cheering for it too.

“Okay guys, but you’re it!” You pushed Mark’s shoulder and swam to the other end of the pool.

“Fine I’ll get you so fast anyway you won’t even have the time to say titty sprinkles!”

“Language Mark, there are kids here! Start counting now!” You scold him but Lucy was already shouting “Titty sprinkles” while splashing her brother. You shushed her, if she made too much noise Mark would find her quick so she stopped and hid in a corner.

“…10…Marco?”

“POLO” the three of you yelled.

He started flailing his arms around to grab Sam passing close to him.

“I’m gonna get you you whumpy whumpus whoo, come HERE!”

He lunged at him but Sam had already dived to move away and Mark splashed at emptiness.

“MARCO??”

“Polo!” you answered laughing as you saw Lucy get out of the pool to escape.

He turned in your direction, eyes closed and hair dripping as he started swimming towards you. You laughter was betraying you but you couldn’t stop! You turned to escape but he was too fast and he grabbed you by your waist before you could move.

“Gotcha!” He said, holding you tight. “Hey Lucy it’s cheating to get out of the pool! You know what happens to cheaters!”

She jumps back in the pool screaming but he catches her and throws her a little further.

“Again, Again!”

“No my turn!” The kids were yelling as he took them one at a time to throw them in the water.

“Throw ______ too!!” Sam yells.

“Uh… No I’m okay over here! Besides, I’m heavier than you kids so it’s not a good idea!”

Mark was already moving closer to you with a smile that could scare even monsters! You could not believe he was seriously going to try this! You shook your head in denial, trying to discourage him but it was no use, he was upon you.

“… Fine! But only once and watch out!” You curl into a ball against his chest and he places one arm under your legs, the other around your shoulders so he held you like a princess. You blush and keep your arms to your chest. You close your eyes and wait for it. You can feel his muscled arms around you: he must be stronger than you thought. You sense the heat of his body and his heartbeat against your side. You wait. Nothing happens; you timidly open one eye to find him looking at you, his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Are you ready _______?”

“…No?” You say in a small voice.

He lowers himself and then throws you as hard as he can! You leave his arms and fall back in the water further with a big splash! Both kids are cheering and laughing as you get back to the surface. You look at Mark and he’s smiling too now, hands in the hair, proud of his throw apparently!

“You’re lucky it’s getting late and I can’t throw you back Mister!” You add, pointing him.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you come settle this after work then?!” He replies, arms crossed, a daring look on his face.

“You… You know what? That would be great.” You get out of the pool and wrap the kids in their towels. “I will come by when their parents come home, is that alright?”

“I will be waiting for you.”

You blush and bit your lip. “See you later then!”

——————————————

You were standing outside his house, your hair still wet after that crazy afternoon. The kids’ parents were back and so you were going back to see him. You hesitate before knocking. Maybe you were just getting ideas, maybe he didn’t want to see you after all. You decide to knock anyway and the door opens almost instantly, startling you. He must have been waiting right beside the door.

“Hey! Um, it’s good to see you Mark!”

“Come in _____! I’m glad you came! Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?” his voice was soft and he wearing a shirt and some pajama pants.

“Yes please, are you always in pajamas?” You ask chuckling.

“Well, you know the saying Home is where the pants aren’t! Hehe, Here’s your drink.”

You were about to sit on the couch but you stopped. Mark looked at you with a puzzled face.

“… My hair is still wet I don’t want to soak the top of your couch. I’ll just stand.”

“You don’t have to worry about my couch but if it’ll make you feel any better I could fetch my hairdryer and a brush.” He offers.

“That would help, it’s getting on my clothes too.” You say trying to look over your shoulder to your wet back.

“Just stay here then, I’ll go get it.” He sprinted to the bathroom and you could hear him rummage through his drawers. He came back as promised with his hairdryer and a hairbrush. He stopped to look at your back, lost in his thoughts.

“Would you… Do you need help with this?”

He almost whispered it, you turn around to make sure you heard right.

“Uh, you mean to dry my hair? You want to do it?”

“Is that weird to ask haha?” He laughs nervously, playing with his own hair with his free hand.

“No, it’s okay, it’s very nice actually… Go ahead.”

He gestures you to sit in front of the couch and he takes place behind you, framing you with his legs. He starts by brushing them very gently letting his fingers run through your hair and you close your eyes. The feeling of hot hair as he starts the dryer sends a shiver through your spine. You were colder than you thought. He brushed your hair softly as if he was scared to hurt you.

He leans forward to whisper in your ear “Your hair is so soft ______.”

You blush and hold your legs to your chest, too shy to answer.

“Done, you can sit on the couch now!”

“Thanks… You’re very sweet.” You add as you sit down next to him. “Sorry for disturbing you with the kids this afternoon, they told me an old man lived here can you believe it?”

“Hahaha, it must’ve been Sam right? He likes to prank people. It was no bother I get lonely here on my own, besides I wouldn’t have met you if they didn’t come.”  
He took your hand in his and you lower your head, unable to believe what was happening.

“I get lonely too… I’m glad we could meet.” You whisper as you lift your head to meet his eyes. You brush his black locks from his face and let your hand rest on his shoulder. His dark eyes dart to your hand, then to your mouth… You lean in as he kisses you. His lips are soft and warm and you can feel his hand under your chin reaching to cup your cheek. You break the soft kiss and place your hand on his, leaning in his touch. He chuckles softly and brings you closer so you are sitting on his legs. He slides his hands under your shirt to rub your back while you rest your head against his shoulder. You moan at the soft massage and kiss his neck which makes him shiver.

“I should probably lend you a shirt, you back is all wet.” Mark remarks in his low voice.

“Mmmh. But I don’t want to get up!” You answer playing with his hair, pouting.

“Hehehe fine, fine! Come on, grab my neck cupcake.”

He lifts you up holding your thighs and you cross your legs behind his back. You kiss his nose tenderly as he carries you to his bedroom and shuts the door.


End file.
